The inventive concept relates to a test apparatus, probe cards, methods of manufacturing semiconductor devices, and methods of manufacturing probe cards.
In general, various tests may be performed at various stages of the manufacturing of semiconductor devices. For example, to test electrical characteristics of semiconductor devices prior to packaging the same, a probe card including fine probe needles may be used as an interface between a tester and the semiconductor devices. Specifically, the probe needles of the probe card may be brought into contact with minute micro-bumps formed on a semiconductor device. Electric signals may be transmitted from the tester to the semiconductor device, and signals output by the semiconductor device in response to the transmitted electric signal are detected and analyzed to determine if the semiconductor device is defective or non-defective. When the semiconductor device is tested, the micro-bumps may have a height deviation due to height differences among the micro-bumps and/or warpage of the semiconductor device serving as the test target. The manufacture of probe cards for stable tests in consideration of the height deviation of the micro-bumps may be unsatisfactory in terms of economical efficiency and mass productivity. Lately, this problem has worsened with an increase in the number of micro-bumps and further miniaturization causing continued reduction of pitches of the bumps.